


with a promise of meeting again

by orphan_account



Series: letters to you [1]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, a retelling?, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: haku to chihiro
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Series: letters to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	with a promise of meeting again

**Author's Note:**

> i found this drabble (from years ago) on my notes.

It was curiosity that led me to this place. A place I don't belong to. With the thirst to learn wizardry, I became enslaved by evil.

But one event turned the tables over. Meeting you at the bridge infront of the bathhouse. I knew from the start that like me, this isn't where you're supposed to be.

But as you fail to return to our world, along me, you had to face the grim of this place.You knew nothing and needed my help but I really can't do anything but wait.

To watch you work this all out by yourself. An unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people, and unfamiliar non-peoples. As watch you dirty your hands with labor, I saw the hope in your eyes.

How come I remember your name but not mine? As my figure transformed to mint, as my skin became scales, it was strange that you still recognized me.

You woke me up. I lost myself in this place and I found it back in you.To face the witch that stole ourselves, to bring you back to the world you belong to without thinking of what my fate would be became my only goal.

For you, I'd risk.

And with the power of true loves as you touched the light scales of mine, telling me the story of how you met me. How you chased your pink sandals and how you found me instead.

In a river called Kohaku.

Yes, my name is Kohaku, and now we're free-falling. We defied a spell of suppression and turned it into certainty. Certainty that time will lead us back to each other.

And I led you back to where you're from.With the promise of meeting again.Without the assurance of fate being in our favor.


End file.
